


Nemesis

by Quackyeon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Tao and Kris have never seen eye to eye but they're dynamite together





	Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> \- hate sex  
\- deep throating  
-face fucking (i guess) 
> 
> this one is only slightly late and I don't hate it quite as much, maybe I will eventually get back on track.

Ever since he could remember Tao had always hated Kris, they had been rivals ever since the first day of kindergarten when Kris had pushed Tao off a box, causing him to cut his head and since then Tao had decided they were mortal enemies. If Kris was going to do something, then Tao had decided that he was going to do it better. He wanted to best Kris in every way - and Kris felt the same. Tao, however, could not tell when it had gone from one upping each other in stupid things like grades, sports, friends. At one point, Tao had competed to do a longer keg stand that Kris - and that was a rather stupid idea as it had made him very drunk and he'd made a complete fool of himself, which resulted in him crying on his best friend's bed about just how much he hated Kris (which was a lot). 

However, this was not the first time, that Kris had come to his room, he was so handsome - and Tao hated that about him. He hated his perfect face, and his tall height that made him look great in any clothing he chose to wear. How did that even make sense? Kris thought he was God's gift to the world and who wouldn't if they looked like that. He had long hair at the moment - which he somehow always made look perfect, and right now, the top part of it was tied back and he was stood in the doorway looking like a whole snack. Tao rolled his eyes, getting up from his chair. "Yes?" 

"You're running to be the leader of the music club?" 

"Yes." Tao said flatly. "Why? You mad because I'm going to win?" 

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kris growled a little stepping into the room and slamming the door behind him. "You think it's a joke to me? I have to be the leader of the club." 

"Do you? I mean why did you even apply to this college? Oh yeah, because it's always been my dream to go here and you have to follow me where ever I go to ruin my life." Tao shouted back, "I mean seriously Kris, who do you think you are? You can't become head of the club just because you've fucked most of the members." 

"That's not true" Kris said stepping closer. "I've only fucked one." He bridged the gap and kissed Tao hard. Tao wasn't even surprised, this had happened before. He would say he didn't remember why, but he did, he remembered their first time, which involved Tao being bent over a desk - which was hot. He, however, only told his closest friend about the sex - because who sleeps with their arch nemesis? He did, apparently. Kris was everything in that moment, he was taking all the air from the room, with his stupid mouth, his stupid mouth that Tao never wanted to stop kissing. He didn't know what either of them would do if one of them found someone who they didn't hate to be with. 

Tao gasped as Kris clawed at his clothes, pulling his shirt over his head with no airs or graces, hands dropping to push the others jeans off, taking the boxers clean off, there was no time for gentle kisses, there was no time for ceremony, they were going to get the job done - and maybe resume their argument afterwards. Although most of the time Tao was too lazy to bother. He was about to bitch about something when Kris got to his knees, stroking Tao until he was hard enough for him to take him into his mouth. Tao's hands in his hair, tugging it, not caring if it hurt - even better if it did. Kris moaned around him, building up a strong pace, "that's all you've got?" Tao let out a laugh, "we both know I can deep throat." he was cocky - yes, but he knew he gave a damn good blowjob. 

Kris moved, trying to take more in, but he did reach his limit, Tao tugged his hair a little. "Exactly, you're not good enough are you." He said with a smirk as Kris got up off of his knees, kissing Tao hard. Pressing against Tao, still fully clothed, which was annoying Tao. Tao moved to strip him down too, he had had enough of this it was unfair, they both should be naked. 

"If you're so good, why don't you show me." Kris bitched and Tao rolled his eyes. 

"If you wanted a blowjob you should have just told me." He said getting on his knees and taking Kris into his mouth, moaning around him as he stroked what he couldn't reach. He was going to do better than Kris had done on him, he wanted to best him in this too, taking a bit to get used to it, Kris was big (another thing that Tao disliked about his, his cock was actually glorious), and he was able to deep throat, he knew he was. He relaxed his throat as he pushed down further, hand teasing the others balls, wanting him to know how good he was. He moaned as Kris tugged his hair, it was nice. He kept going until he felt Kris move his hips, he stilled and let Kris use his mouth, moving into him with a decent pace, he pulled back and smirked at him. "Told you I was better." 

"Yeah, but I'm better on top than you." Kris growled a little, pulling Tao up to his feet before moving to bend him over his own bed in the dorm, grabbing the lube from the place that Tao always kept it and began to prep him. Tao moaned a little, he knew that most people did this more lovingly, he was just fucking him open with his fingers enough that Tao didn't cry when he pushed into him. They might hate each other but they didn't actually want anyone to get hurt. 

"You sure you're better than me?" Tao whined from his position, "I'm so fucking ready." He said with a growl, only shut up when he heard the condom wrapper being ripped open and there was the pause when Kris coated himself with lube before pushing in quickly. Tao took a slow breath as Kris started moving setting a punishing pace from the off-set. Tao loved it though, he loved how hard Kris would go into him. Kris gripping so hard on his hips, that he was sure he would be bruised after. They never left visible marks on each other - they wouldn't want to have to explain that to anyone. 

The sound of Kris's abdomen hitting Tao's ass filled the room, along with Tao's moans - he didn't care that he was loud when they had sex, they had great sex and he didn't care if the world knew he was getting fucked to within an inch of his life - although he didn't want them to know with whom he was doing this. He cried out when Kris changed the angle of his hips and brushed against Tao's prostrate. Tao practically screamed as Kris relentlessly hit that spot, god he hated him so much, he hated that he really was that weak for him. That he really needed him like this, that he really wanted him to do that - it made him hate Kris even more. He hated how much he needed the other. 

Kris was going hard, "touch me?" Tao said with a little moan, as Kris slammed his hips in harder. 

"You're going to finish untouched." Kris said, moving his own hands off the others hips and gripping his others hands and holding them out onto the bed, hips moving in hard and fast to the other. Tao crying out, before finishing over the bed, Kris finishing shortly after. He let go of Tao and pulled out, tying off the condom and getting dressed after, Tao was sat on the floor watching him. "Drop out of the running for president of the club." 

"No." Tao said softly, "but if I win, I'm riding you next time."


End file.
